


Dadwave week 2020

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dadwave, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: It's dadwave week! let's celebrate our favorite decptidad.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 75





	1. Day one I've forgotten my boy! (soundwave going to go rescue one of his cassettes)

Soundwave mentally counted his cassettes as they docked one-by-one. Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Ratbat, and Buzzsaw were all with him. Ravage was missing, and nowhere among the fleeing ‘Cons. 

“Soundwave, hurry up!” Megatron yelled as the warlord started to flee the powerplant, “they already have Starscream! I can’t have another officer in Prime’s servos!” 

“Autobots: have Ravage. Soundwave: Can’t leave her again.” Soundwave turned away from Megatron and ran back into the building. “Soundwave: will not be caught!” 

“If you are, we aren’t going to negotiate for your release!” Megatron yelled as he jumped into the sky. Soundwave wasn’t worried though, there was no way the Autobots could catch him. 

* * *

Ravaged hissed and scratched at the Autobots surrounding her. She refused to be captured again. 

“Ravage,” Prime said, “please calm down, we have a medic that can repair you. You just have to come with us.” Like the Cassette would listen to the Prime, she remembered what happened last time. 

“Prime: should let Ravage go,” the room went silent as Soundwave appeared behind the Prime, blaster in hand. 

“Soundwave, you're a reasonable mech. Ravage needs to be looked over by a good medic.” 

“Decepticons: have a good medic. Ratchet: will be two busy patching up you and your mechs to look over Ravage.” Soundwave said as he shot the Prime, turning around and then shooting Ironhide. “Ravage: come!” The cat former didn’t have to be told twice, and leapt onto the telepath’s shoulders. The two ran off as the Autobots surrounded their fallen comrades. 


	2. day 2 The puns are strong with this one (dad jokes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream is not having a good day.

Starscream fumed as he made his way towards the command center. Megatron was a fool! Ignoring his plans for those of Soundwave’s. The seeker was going to tear his Lord a new one once he got his servo’s on him. 

“Starscream: furious.” The seeker turned to see the third in command walking towards him, no doubt to revel in his victory. 

“Of course I’m furious! My plan was superior to yours!” The seeker spat as steam came out of his vents. 

“Furious: hello. I am: Soundwave.” Starscream froze as he heard the third in command. Of course the telepath would find it funny to mock him. 

“You think you're so funny,” Starscream said as he pointed a claw into Soundwave’s chest, “Just wait, when everything is calm, I’ll be there. In the shadows, and when you least expect it, I’ll take my revenge.” 

“Furious: needs to calm down.” 

“I am not furious!” Starscream shrieked as he raised his claws above his helm. Just as he was about to strike the third in command, a large servo gripped his wrist. 

“Would you two like to tell me why you're arguing in the hallway?” Megatron growled as he pushed Starscream into a wall. The seeker sputtered before speaking. 

“Soundwave started it!” Starscream wiggled his way out of the tight space that Megatron had trapped him in. “Since you only listen to Soundwave, have him tell you the story!” Starscream turned up his nose and walked away. Megatron gave Soundwave a look. 

“Soundwave: wanted to meet new recruit Furious.” the third in command said as his lord sighed. 

“Soundwave, I say this as a friend and out of concern for your own personal safety. Leave the jokes to Skywarp.” 


	3. Day 3 My dad is stronger than yours! (Cassettes bragging about Soundwave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumble and Frenzy will always be in Soundwave's corner.

Rumble and Frenzy knew that their bragging could get them in more trouble than it was worth. But when the bigger mechs bragged about their strength, they knew that they had to school them. 

“Soundwave’s stronger than all of you combined!” Rumble yelled at the Constructicons and Combaticons, who took time out of their argument to look at the cassette. 

“Ya, he’s stronger than Bruticus and Devastator, even if he had a servo tied behind his back.” That caused the combiners to laugh. 

“Dealing with Screamer’s tantrums is one thing, but taking down a combiner is another,” Hook said. 

“Why don’t you two go on now, let the big bots talk it out,” Vortex said, “it’s no fun beating up someone that only comes up to your shins.” 

“Then say goodbye to your kneecaps!” Rumble yelled as he transformed his servos and rocked the room. 

“Ya!” Frenzy added, swinging his servos into Vortex’s knees. 

“That’s it,” Bonecrusher yelled, “someone grab them and shove the anklebiters into the nearest vent!” 

“Bonecrusher: should think about what he said,” the room stilled as they turned to the third in command, “Cassettes: desist in attacking the combiners.” 

“You got it boss!” Rumble and Frenzy yelled as they ran out of the room. The biggest grins spread across their faces. They always got away with it when Soundwave showed up.


	4. Grill Crazy (Soundwave + cassettes mealtime.)

For once, the raid went well and the Decepticons had more than enough fuel. Soundwave had gotten enough Energon, with Megatron’s approval, and he was planning something for him and his cassettes. It had been a few cycles, and now he had the chance to do something very special. Getting to his room, all was silent. Normally a silent Nemesis would mean that Starscream was plotting to assassinate Megatron, but this time it was an odd good silence. Soundwave knew that the angry seeker’s trine pulled him out of the lab and out on a flight. Walking inside, the cassettes were seated around an old folding table. 

“It’s been a while since we were all able to eat together,” Rumble said as Soundwave placed the cubes around the table. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw chittered in agreement. 

“You got some good cubes,” Ratbat said, carefully taking a sip, “do you think that you can play some smooth jazz?” 

“Softly, I still wish to speak with you,” Ravage quickly added. Soundwave nodded, and music softly played from his chest. For once, all was good and the group could act like the war was not going on. It was the small moments that made them happy. 

“After the war and rebuilding the planet, do you think we can do this more often?” Frenzy asked. 

“Soundwave: hopes so.” The telepath knew the war could take any one or more of them at any moment. So for now, he was going to celebrate who he had right now. 


	5. Day five This isn't my child (soundwave acts like a father to someone other than the cassettes.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Megatron, Skywarp, and Thundercracker fail, Soundwave will succeed.

Soundwave loomed outside of Starscream’s lab. Megatron, Thundercracker, and Skywarp had tried to get the seeker out and into a berth, and all have failed. The seeker hadn’t recharged in cycles, and his attitude showed it. 

“Starscream: time to go to berth.” Soundwave shouted from outside the lab.

“And I told you to go away!” The seeker yelled from his side, but Soundwave could feel his mind getting tired.

“Soundwave: will count to three.” At this point the third in command was out of ideas, this way worked on Frenzy and Rumble so why wouldn’t it work on the seeker. 

“I’m not one of your brats!” Starscream yelled. 

“One.” Soundwave could hear grumbling from Starscream’s side of the door. 

“Two.” Now there were rushed ped steps; Soundwave wondered if this would work on the other cons. 

“Thre-”

The door rushed open, “I am here! I will go to berth! Just stop with that horrid counting!” 

“Soundwave: will go with Starscream. Soundwave: does not want Starscream to fall into recharge in the hallway. 

“I will not fall into recharge in the hallway!” Starscream shreaked, and then yawned. Soundwave knew better than to believe the seeker. 

“Starscream: wishes to be carried?” 

“Not if you value your pathetic life.” 


	6. Day 6  Are you having fun? (family outing)

Earth was a strange place, but it had its good moments. During a raid, Soundwave had found a natural pool of hot water. He had kept it secret, and told his cassettes to stay close for the next twenty-four hours. 

“Hey, boss? Are we there yet?” Rumble asked.

“Ya! It’s cramped in here!” Frenzy added, “Ravage, stop kicking me!” 

“I am not kicking you! If anything it’s Laserbeak and Buzzsaw that are shoving their wings against me, shoving my leg into you.” Ravage snapped. The two bird Cassettes squawked from inside Soundwave’s chest compartment. 

“Cassettes: desist or I will turn around and march us back to the control console and we can spend it looking at Starscream’s lab footage!” That got the squirming and complaining to stop, and Soundwave was glad. He didn’t want to watch the seeker screw in a bolt or look at plants for hours on end. He and Megatron had once decided to see if the seeker was plotting something; all they found was Starscream looking at different flowers. Complete waste of time for the spymaster and warlord. As the hot spring came into view, Soundwave smiled. “Cassettes: deploy.” The six cassettes deployed, and water splashed around as they landed. Ravage let out a loud yelp as she hit the water. 

“Cassettes: surprised?” Soundwave asked innocently from the side of the spring. 

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Ravage hissed as she pulled herself onto a nearby rock and shook off the excess water, flinging tiny droplets everywhere. 

“Soundwave: has no idea what Ravage is talking about.” The telepath said, a smile hidden under his mask. 


	7. Day 7  Boggie woggie woggie (free day)

Jazz sweats nervously as Soundwave’s cassettes glared at him. The war was over, and everything was peaceful. Sure some bots and cons were still bais, but overall everything seemed to be working out. So the spymaster didn’t know why the cassettes were glaring at him. 

“So you're just going out for some caffeinated Energon?” Ravage said as she sat in front of him claws gleaming in the light, “nothing else?”

“Not unless he wants to go somewhere else.” Jazz said. 

“If you hurt him, we will end you,” Rumble hissed. The Spymaster had to hold back a laugh. As threatening as the little bots were, it just made them look adorable. Of course laughing at them would only make the situation worse.

“Calm down, the war’s over. I’m not gonna hurt him,” Jazz sighed, “let’s let bygones be bygones.” 

“Soundwave: ready to go,” the blue mech walked into his living room, all polished up, “cassettes: be good while I’m gone.” A chorus of yes dad’s filled the room and Jazz held out his arm so Soundwave could grab it. The blue mech took it, and the two were out the door. 

“Cassettes: were not too hard on Jazz?” 

“No, I thought it was cute,” Jazz flashed a smile towards Soundwave, “you're lucky that they love you like that.” 

“Soundwave: is lucky to have his cassettes.” 


End file.
